


whirlpool eyes, daisy minds

by elliott (amywaited)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Family, Getting Together, Human AU, M/M, cute I guess, i dont know what, idk - Freeform, is going on, love some fluff, non supernatural au, shitty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/elliott
Summary: based off of that au prompt. you've probably seen it.





	whirlpool eyes, daisy minds

[this song](https://youtu.be/NDHY1D0tKRA) and [this post](https://www.instagram.com/p/BfMvPCch2MH/?hl=en&taken-by=paperbooks)

 

* * *

 

“Hey!”

Castiel looks up, cheeks flushing. The daisy in his hand falls to the ground.

“Hey, what’re you doing?”

There’s a man leaning out of the window, obviously the owner of the house. His green eyes are sort of twinkling, and he’s grinning.

“Um, sorry. I- uh, didn’t have enough money for- for flowers and-”

“It’s okay,” the man says, “I’m Dean. So, who are they for?”

“Uhh.”

“Is she pretty, at least?” Dean asks, opening the window wider. “One sec.”   


Castiel frowns as Dean turns around and yells.

“Sammy! I’m heading out! Back in a bit!”

Then Dean is turning back around and diving out of his bedroom window.

“Dammit, Dean, not again! Use the door next time!” Someone else shouts from inside Dean’s house. Dean just grins and pulls his window shut.

“So, what’s your name?”

“Um, Castiel,” Cas says, glancing at the daisy on the ground. 

“Nice to meet you Cas,” Dean say. “Here, take it.” He bends down and picks the flower up and hands it over, before darting away to pick more flowers. 

“I can’t take all your flowers!”

“Like hell you can’t,” Dean says, pushing another five flowers into Cas’ hand and closing his fingers around it. “That your car?”

Cas nods.

“Cool. Come on, then. Take me to this girl, I need to decide whether she’s pretty enough for flower stealing.”

Dean lets himself into Cas’ car, leaving him standing on the curb. Dean is a whirlwind, and he’s only spoken to him for five minutes. Cas is already tangled up in the crosshairs.

 

*love of mine, someday you’ll die.*

*but i’ll be close behind, and i’ll follow you into the dark*

 

Dean is nice, but he doesn’t let Cas talk much. Which is alright, because Cas isn’t a talker and it feels a bit weird to have a whirlwind/stranger in the passenger seat of his brother’s car.

But he should probably clear things up before there’s too much collateral damage.

“Um, Dean,” he starts, turning down the radio. It wasn’t playing anything of interest, just the weather and some current pop song that Cas didn’t recognise. “Listen.”

“Hm?” Dean turns his head to look at Cas.

“We aren’t- we aren’t going to see a girl. Its- we’re going to the cemetery.”

Dean’s eyebrows furrow. “Well, now I feel like an asshole. I’m sorry, dude.”

Cas’ lips turn up, eyes focused on the road but ears focused on Dean. “You didn’t know. But that’s why I was taking your flowers.”

“You can take as many flowers as you want,” Dean says. “Whose grave is it?”

“Uh, my girlfriend’s. Ex-girlfriend.”

“What’s her name?”

Cas lets his eyes dart to Dean’s, and regrets it almost immediately. Dean’s voice has gone impossibly soft, and so have his eyes and he looks so heart broken for Cas that it hurts.

“Hannah,” Cas finds himself saying, as if he has no control over his mouth. “Her name was Hannah.”

“Is,” Dean corrects him. “Her name is Hannah.”

“What?”

“They’re never truly gone,” Dean says. “Her name is still Hannah. It’s always going to be Hannah.”

 

*no blinding light or tunnels to gates of white,*

*just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark*

 

He’s never visited her grave with anyone other than Gabriel, or Hannah’s parents before. And Dean is quiet, it’s all so quiet that Cas feels like he’s choking on it. Dean keeps brushing his finger tips against Cas’ jacket, the too big one that used to be Lucifer’s, and it’s half way to relaxing.

Dean makes him feel small and big at the same time, he thinks as he lays down the flowers. Raindrops hit the petals, weighing them down and drowning them. Drowning them, drowning him, its all the same difference.

“You okay?” Dean asks, and Cas realises that he can’t tell the rain from his tears, even though he’s never cried in front of her grave before.

“Yeah,” Cas says, “Fine.” And he tries not to get dragged up in Dean’s hurricane.

Dean wraps an arm around his shoulders in a way that makes Cas tense up at first. Then he relaxes, because Dean is warm and he hopes its not like lava.

 

*if heaven and hell decide they are both satisfied,*

*and illuminate the no’s on their vacancy signs*

 

Dean starts waiting for him. He tunes into his sort - of schedule, and now whenever Cas goes by, he’s waiting outside for him with a bunch of flowers from his garden. Cas picks him up- or rather, Dean lets himself into Cas’ brother’s car- and Cas takes him to the cemetery.

He considers finding a new route, a new way to get there. And he does, and he tries it.

But then he misses the warm slide of Dean’s arm around his shoulders, and Dean’s absurd music taste.

“Where were you last week, dude?” Dean asks, as he pulls up in front of the house. “I missed you.”

“Sorry,” Cas says, “Couldn’t make it.”

Dean shrugs, and that’s that, apparently, because he gets in the car. “Here, I made you a new tape. It has some of Sam’s songs on it too, because I think you and him would get along.”

Cas takes it, smiles. “Thanks. Who is Sam?”

“Oh- Sam, he’s my brother. I live in the house with him, our Uncle Bobby, his wife Ellen and her daughter, Jo.”

“Sounds busy,” Cas says.

“It’s alright. Jo’s cool. What’s your family like?”

And Cas isn’t oblivious to the fact that this is the first time they’re talking about themselves, really. Other then talking about Hannah. “They’re.. A lot.”

“Lots of siblings?” Dean asks.

“Too many. There’s my dad, Chuck, and my mom, Becky. Then Michael’s the oldest, then Lucifer and he’s a year younger then Michael. Raphael is next, and he’s alright, I guess. He’s two years younger then Lucifer, but he doesn’t act like it. Gabriel and I get on the best, because he’s only a year older then me. Then Samandriel is three years younger then me, and he’s okay too. Everyone calls him Alfie. My dad’s sister stays a lot too, and we have to call her Auntie Amara but everyone hates it. She brings her brothers, Frank, Percy, Warren and Dave. Gabriel always calls them Famine, Pestilence, War and Death though.”

Dean breathes out through his teeth. “Wow.”   


“Crazy, right? My household gets busy sometimes.”

“No kidding,” Dean says. “You should come to mine. Meet Sam, Bobby, Ellen and Jo.”

“Really?” Cas asks, pulling into the cemetery car park. 

“Yeah, really. It’ll be fun. Hey, if you’re free, tomorrow is burger night.”

Standing at Hannah’s grave doesn’t weigh his heart down so much anymore.

 

*if there's no one beside you when your soul embarks*

*then i'll follow you into the dark*

 

Its a little awkward, sitting there between Dean and Sam (who is like a modern day Goliath). But Ellen makes good burgers, and Jo keeps throwing beer lids at Dean’s forehead with surprising accuracy.

“Thank you for having me,” Cas says to Bobby and Ellen for the third time that night.

“Not a problem,” Bobby says. “Now, how’d you to meet?”

Cas meets Dean’s eyes, and it feels like Dean is searching through his brain.

“Cas was stealing our flowers,” Dean says, after a second, “so I went with him when he left to find out who he was giving the flowers to. And then we went from there, I guess.”

“Sounds like something from a rom com,” Jo says. “Sappy chick flick, or something.”

“You’d know, wouldn’t you?” Sam teases, “I’ve heard you crying over ‘Love, Actually’ every Christmas.”   


“Its a good film, and you know it,” Jo says, without a shred of embarrassment.

“My brother likes that film,” Cas says.

“Who, Gabriel?” Dean asks.

“Nope. Michael,” Cas says.

“Whaaaaat? Never would have expected that,” Dean grumbles. “Man, really?”

Cas leaves Dean’s feeling lighter then he has in a long time.

 

*in catholic school as vicious as roman rule*

*i got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black*

 

He cuts down his graveyard visits to once every fortnight, and instead uses the time on his free Thursdays to meet up with Dean, or Charlie or go for ice cream with his brothers.

“You should invite Dean to come one day,” Charlie says, dodging when Gabriel tries to swipe strawberry gelato on her nose.

“What?” Cas asks.

“Invite Dean for ice cream with us,” Charlie repeats, dodging again and then retaliating by flicking a piece of honeycomb topping at Gabriel. Its hits his left eye.

“Yeah, you should, Cassie!” Gabriel says.

“Terrible idea,” Raphael tells him, swallowing a miniscule amount of plain vanilla.

“Hey, Balthazar’s coming over next week. We should go then. Get Dean along then,” Michael says, stacking his empty tub on Lucifer’s.

“Balthy’s coming?” Gabriel exclaims.

“Yes. Dad told us last week,” Raphael says. “Although, if you had been listening instead of wiring up the radio to shoot confetti, you might have heard him.”

“The confetti radio was awesome, admit it,” Gabriel says.

“Confetti radio was awesome,” Charlie confirms.

“I’ll ask Dean, then,” Cas says, smiling.

Its sort of the calm before the storm, because everyone is quiet in an uninvasive, comforting way until Lucifer flicks a bit of half melted ice cream at Raphael’s cheek, and Cas laughs harder than he has in two years. He puts it all down to Raphael’s creative string of censored curses.

 

*and i held my tongue as she told me,*

*son, fear is the heart of love, so i never went back*

 

Dean has nice eyes. Apple juice eyes. Oak leaf eyes. Eyes that Cas can’t stop staring at.

“What?” Dean asks, for the fifth time. “What are you staring at?”

“Nothing. You,” Cas says, the corners of his mouth turning up.

“Me?”

“Eyes,” Cas explains. “I like them.”

“Thanks. I like yours too,” Dean says, much smoother than Cas because Dean was born for this. And Cas is just so new to flirting that he feels like a tsunami trying it, all destruction and drowning.

 

*you and me we've seen everything to see*

*from bangkok to calgary and the soles of your shoes*

 

Ice cream with Dean (and Sam, Balthazar, Michael, Raphael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Charlie and Charlie’s friend Kevin, and Kevin’s friend Patience) turned out to be quite the event. It was really only going to be Cas, Dean and Cas’ family. But then Dean asked if Sam could come because he needed to give him a lift to Sam’s extra-credit Latin classes. And Charlie said that if Sam was coming, then she wanted to meet him and Dean too, but that her friend was supposed to be meeting her after school. Then Kevin, Charlie’s friend, had smiled apologetically and said he had a study session with his friend Patience.

Thankfully, the ice cream counter was empty.

Cas had managed to get Dean, Charlie and Michael on their own and was firmly sticking with them. Gabriel had taken to Sam, and followed him around like a lost puppy. Patience and Kevin struck up conversation with Balthazar and Lucifer, and Raphael just kept himself to himself, occasionally sighing quite obviously.

“So,” Charlie says, “Dean. What are your intentions with Cas?”

Cas blushes and chokes on icecream. “Charlie? What- We’re not dating.”

“Didn’t say you were,” Charlie says, grinning at him. “I just want to know if you’re thinking of replacing us.”

“Replacing you?” Cas repeats. “Never. Well, maybe Gabriel.”   


Cas gets hit in the back of the head with a piece of flying wafer.

 

*are all worn down*

*the time for sleep is now*

 

“I am so sorry,” Cas finds himself saying, avoiding Dean’s eye as they walk home together.

Dean grins. “Its cool. Your friends and family are really cool. We should introduce Charlie to Jo.”

“We should absolutely not,” Cas says, horrified.

“I don’t know, man, I think they’d be cute.”   


“I think they’d use their power over all of us for the worst.”   


“This isn’t some post apocalyptic universe,” Dean says, laughing. “I don’t know. Its worth a shot, huh?”

“Worth a shot,” Cas agrees grudgingly, doing his best to stop staring at Dean’s whirlpool eyes before he walks into a lamp post.

“Do you want to go home right now?” Dean asks, after a minute of silence.

Cas frowns. “What do you mean?”

“Well, everyone else has gone. We could go do anything.”

“Sure,” Cas says, ignoring his little anti-Dean, head voice. The one that keeps telling him what a terrible idea it is.

“Great,” Dean says, “C’mon. Lets go get burgers.”

So they do, and they eat burgers and fries and cheapish beer for dinner, until Dean pays and grabs Cas’ hand, whether he means to or not. Cas doesn’t pull his hand back, though, because the warmth is nice and he can see his breath misting in the cold.

Whirlpool, his brain reminds him helpfully, as Dean drags him to a children’s play park.

They kiss at the top of the slide, in the streetlight, until Dean calls him ‘Stardust’ and shoves him down the ramp.

(Cas stops taking Dean’s flowers. He doesn’t need to go back to cemetery anymore, because he’s finally letting go.)   
  


*but it's nothing to cry about*

*cause we'll hold each other soon in the blackest of rooms*

**Author's Note:**

> so like  
> yeah
> 
> idk i like this au and i havent written destiel in AGES (seriously. i kept accidentally typing 'wade' instead of dean, ive written and read so much spideypool recently. like, i have my spideypool head on.)
> 
> but this was a nice little project thing, its short and sweet. it was a nice break from live like kings. lol. im working on the epilogue for that, and hoping it wont take me tooooo long, but ill update more on that sich when i post chapter ten of it.
> 
> so hope you enjoyed this! leave your thoughts if you wanna, i guess. idk man. i thrive on feedback, you know? so like. take care of yourselves! xx


End file.
